Angel's Eyes
by neko-chibi-faithkitty
Summary: When demons come looking for Ororon's heir, it causes problems for the Weiss. FYI, the first chapter is ridiculously short. I promise the chapters get longer. Rating my change.
1. Prologue

**Author's note:** Hello all! My appologies. I did it again. I started another fic. And I haven't even finished any lately. Acctually, that's a bit of a lie. I got mad at Deamon Child with Angel's Eyes and decided to rewrite it because none of the characters were obeying me. I'll leave that fic up until this one really gets going. I know that the first few chapters are horribly short, and I appologize again. I promise the chapters will get longer. I can't really promise what the update timeline will be like, so again, bare with me please. Thank you sooooooo much! As always, Demon Ororon and Weiss Kreuz belong to the various people that are not me.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>"So it was in the fall of my fifteenth year that<em>  
><em>my first love died. He was just some guy I picked up<em>  
><em>on a rainy day. Some lonely devil who had beautiful dark<em>  
><em>gray eyes… and smelled like blood."<em>

My mother's words have haunted me for as long as I can remember; they are a warning that no matter how strong you are, you can still be killed. When I was young she would tell me the story of my father's death over and over. When the story ended she would tell me to be careful of the lords of Heaven and Hell. "They each have their own agenda." She would say. "And if killing you serves their purpose than you'd better hope you're stronger than them."

So, I fought every day to become stronger even than the King of Hell. It wasn't hard. My mother was a god child, a being born from the unholy union of an archangel and a mortal. I know my father was from Hell's nobility, though I have no proof. I know he was murdered by his own family, and that, should they find me, they'll come for me as well. When I was eighteen, they found me. My family, the mortals I was living with, didn't stand a chance against the demons that attacked them that night. That was three years ago. I still look over my shoulder everywhere I go.

It has been a long time since I've seen my mother… Fifteen years… I don't even know if she is still alive. I hope she is dead. She was a kind person, underserving of this evil world. At night I can hear a god child's tears in my head. Someday I may hear my mother's the way I hear his.

My mother was the secret child of Heaven's most powerful archangel; my father was a powerful demon who could truly love. Both Heaven and Hell want me dead. I'm afraid they are getting close again. I may have to leave soon, before the others are put in danger…

~With love from Earth

Orion


	2. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:** Hello again. Here's the first 'real' chapter. Again I'm sorry it's short, but at least you didn't have to wait! As always I own nothing! Enjoy_

* * *

><p>Rain poured down outside of the small flower shop, as if the heavens themselves were weeping. Inside, a young man lounged indolently on a stool, snoring slightly as he rested against the counter. On a normal Saturday the shop would have been swamped, but the weather had driven away each and every customer. Omi Tuskiono didn't really mind all that much. Between school and both of his jobs peace and quiet was a rare and valuable commodity, one that he was all too happy to take advantage of.<p>

Perhaps it was too good to be true, or perhaps Fate had decided to be cruel. Whatever the reason, only moments after Omi dozed off, a tall young man dressed in black chose to take shelter in the shop, causing the doorbell to chime and wake the young florist. He blinked and sat up a bit on the stool.

"Can I help you?" He asked, blinking away his fatigue.

"You can make it stop raining." The stranger smiled, running a long slender hand through his short black mane and mussing it to dry it. "Not that I mind the rain really, but it does terrible things to my hair."

"I know what you mean." The teen laughed. "It's murder having fluffy hair." He rose from the stool and made his way over to the taller man. "So, I don't think I've ever seen you passing by before." He said conversationally.

"I doubt you would have." The stranger replied. "I don't live anywhere near here. I was in the neighborhood looking for a cousin of mine when I got caught in the rain."

"Who's your cousin?" Omi asked politely. "Between the four of us, we know almost everyone around here, and if we don't know someone, our customers do."

The young stranger studied Omi for several seconds. "Perhaps you might know him. His name is Orion. Orion Shei Farrel. There is some family business that needs to be tended to, and my father asked me to locate him."

Omi frowned. "I'm sorry, but the name doesn't sound at all familiar. What does he look like?"

The man sighed. "If he's gone to the trouble to change his name, he's probably changed his appearance as well, so there's no point in describing him."

"Oh."

"Well," the stranger sighed watching the pouring skies, "I suppose it's cleared up enough. I need to be leaving."

Omi followed the strange man's gaze. Thunder crashed outside covering the sound of the door chime as the strange man disappeared.

* * *

><p>Omi looked up from the coins he was counting as Ken thumped steadily down the stairs and into the shop. "Busy day?" The brunette asked with mild curiosity.<p>

"Hardly." The blonde replied. "It's been raining since before we opened. You know it's always dead when it rains."

"True." The other florist shrugged. "Have you already straightened up?" He asked.

"No." Omi answered. "Since there's nothing to do, and we don't have any plans for tonight, I'm taking my time." Rather than reply, Ken came forward and started to double check that the shelves were all set and full for the next morning. He hadn't gotten very far when Omi spoke again. "Hey, Ken?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know anyone named Orion?"

The brunette stopped to look at the petite blonde. "No. Why?"

The blonde shrugged. "This weird guy came in asking for him." Omi frowned. "He said that they were cousins and that there was some family thing going on."

"The name doesn't sound familiar, but what did the guy look like? Maybe this Orion guy looks similar." He suggested.

Omi shook his head. "He was pretty."

Ken laughed. "Omi, are you batting for the wrong team?" He teased.

"No!" The teen rolled his eyes. "I mean this guy was really pretty. He could probably give Aya a run for his money, and you know how many of the girls try for Aya."

"This guy must really have been something." Ken conceded. "So details, what did he look like?" He pressed.

For a moment Omi thought "He was tall and thin. He had to be close to seven feet, and he looked like he was under weight, but he didn't look sick or anything, just thin. His skin was pale, like he didn't get out in the sun very much. His hair was about as long and messy as mine, but it was black. He mentioned being frustrated because the rain had messed up his hair…"

"Go on." The brunette encouraged.

"His eyes were blue. I don't think I've ever seen eyes that blue. And he had a small mole under his left eye. I almost didn't see it, but it was there."

"Did you get his name?" Ken pressed.

"No." Omi sighed. "And when I told him I didn't recognize the name of the guy he was looking for he said that the guy had probably altered his appearance. I guess there's some bad blood there."

"Maybe." Ken shrugged. "Maybe Aya or Yoji knows this Orion guy. We can ask them tonight at dinner."


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hello again every one. I finally wrote a decent chapter. DCWAE is coming down some time next week, and from then on it'll just be this fic. BTW, this is set sometime early on in Weiss, shortly after Aya's joined the team. As always I don't own anything...sniff...

Anyway, here's the next chapter! I hope you like!

* * *

><p>Normally, dinner at the Koneko was a self-serve, fend-for-yourself affair, but Omi's strange customer had both he and Ken curious. As Omi prepared the fish that Ken had conspired to buy, Ken set the table for four knowing that the smells of cooking would bring the other two down to the kitchen. They weren't disappointed.<p>

Yoji came down first, his stomach growling in anticipation. Ken took one look at his slim pants and barely there top before frowning. "You were planning on going out tonight, weren't you?" He sighed.

The tall blonde shrugged. "I was. I figured I could find a date at Xanadu's. There's usually a few people over there willing to make friends, but if you guys want to have a real live dinner thing, I won't argue with real food."

"Good." Ken said, gesturing for the older man to take a seat. "Omi's cooked enough for everyone to have seconds, and if you skipped out on him, I wasn't going to stick up for you."

"Now all we have to do is get Aya down here." Omi said, bringing in the first dish. "I don't think he ever eats unless you force it down him."

Ken laughed "True." He nodded. "I'll go up and see if I can drag him down. Don't start without me!" He called over his shoulder as he disappeared.

The two remaining blondes watched him go. "What are you two up to?" Yoji asked softly when they were alone.

Omi sniffed indignantly at the accusation. "Why do we have to be up to something?" He huffed.

"Because I know how you feel about cooking." The older blonde answered shrewdly. "You guys always seemed to forget what my last job was. Omitichi, your idea of gourmet is ramen. So what are the two of you plotting?"

"We aren't plotting anything!" Omi denied indignantly. "And don't you dare go out tonight! Since my idea of gourmet is ramen then you'd better make the most of real food while we have it here!" Then he turned on his heal and left the room to Yoji's quiet laughter.

* * *

><p>Aya glared at the door to his small bedroom. The soft knock came again. "What do you want?" He called through the closed door.<p>

Ken poked his head inside, an appeasing smile on his lips. "Hey! Omi wanted to cook tonight, so he made dinner."

Aya frowned at the brunette. "What are you two up to?" He growled.

The younger man sighed. "Honestly, why does everyone think that when Omi wants a nice 'family' dinner he's up to something?"

"Omi's an orphan. He doesn't do 'family' dinners, he does store bought bento." Aya said from where he lay on his bed. "What are you two up to? I know he's roped you into it."

Ken frowned. "Fine. I'll tell Omi you're not hungry, but don't blame me when he starts telling you're fans at the shop that you're looking for a girlfriend."

"He wouldn't dare." The red head hissed, narrowing his startling eyes at his team mate.

"He's done it to me and Yoji." Ken said, opening the door all the way and placing his hand on his hips. "Look, you're right; Omi is probably up to something. He usually is. But trust me when I say it's better to just give in and let him have his way."

"You two spoil him."

"Well, at least we had a normal childhood. Omi's been with Kritiker for as long as he can remember. It doesn't hurt him to spoil him every now and then."

"Hn." Aya lay there for another moment, letting his gaze move out of the small bedroom window. "Fine." He said after a moment, getting up.

"Good." Ken smiled again. "I'll wait until you're ready to go."

The amethyst eyed man paused. "You are in on it. What does he want?"

The brunette shrugged. "I don't know." Ken said. "When you've been with us for a few more months you'll learn, you don't question Omi; you just give in and do what he wants." He waited for Aya to come around the bed before stepping back so the taller man could leave the room. Silently, Aya passed him, stepping softly out into the hall. With a quiet smile Ken followed him as he made his way down to the kitchen.

"So, I see they nailed you too." Yoji laughed as they entered the kitchen.

"Hn." Aya grunted, sitting down across from the bottle blonde.

"Good!" Omi said as he came back in with two heaping trays of food. "Ken managed to get you! Ken, can you grab that last bowl. I couldn't grab the rice and the fish at the same time, so I left the rice by the stove."

Before Ken could oblige, Yoji stuck out an arm and grabbed him. "Wait." He commanded. "Not that I don't appreciate real food when I get it, but we all know that Omi doesn't cook. Since Ken is helping, I'm betting he's in on it. We're all here now, what are you two up to?"

Ken and Omi exchanged a quick look before Ken quickly sat down. Omi stalled for a moment, setting down the two trays of fish. "You might as well." Ken said. "You're totally busted."

"Okay." Omi sighed. "It's just, this guy came into the shop today, and he's looking for his cousin."

"No." Yoji said instantly. Aya raised one elegant eyebrow at his team. "Omi, you are not using the company computers to do a missing persons search. And don't even think of infiltrating the police to create a file. You remember the last time!"

"But Yoji," the younger blonde whined. "What if this guy's cousin's dad or something just died and his family is trying to find him to tell him! Or, what if-"

"No." The oldest team member repeated. "Omi, these people aren't like that cat you brought in here. They are people. Their lives are screwed up enough without us meddling in them."

"But Yoji!"

"Absolutely not. And if any of us catch you meddling, we'll report it straight to Manx."

"Sorry, Omi." Ken sighed. "You tried."

"Can't I at least ask if you know the guy?" Omi pleaded. "Maybe one of you knows him, and we can just pass the message along that someone's looking for him."

"Fine. " Yoji agreed. "Who was this guy looking for?"

"He said his cousin's name was Orion Farrel."

"Never heard of him." Yoji said abruptly.

All eyes fell on their new coworker. Aya shook his head. "You heard Yoji. You've asked your question, and you've gotten your answer. No one knows this Orion fellow, so stop digging." He said in a soft treacherous tone. Omi frowned, but sighed his acceptance.

Silently Omi began to pass out the fish as Ken rose to go and retrieve the rice that had been left in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Omi smiled as the soft click of the keys filled the basement of the Koneko Flower Shop. The bright blue screen was dimmed in the hope that the others wouldn't notice the light and come to investigate. "Who are you, Mr. Farrel?" He mumbled to himself as he searched the internet for any information he could find on the man. After several hours of nothing, finally one link panned out. "Hello." Omi smiled gleefully. After a few moments though, his smile faded. Quickly he reread the article, staring avidly at the pictures and growing paler as he read. "Oh shit." He whispered.<p>

A soft swish sent him jumping back as the steel blade of Aya's sword smashed into the monitor. "Yoji told you to stop looking." The redhead growled angrily. "Tomorrow morning, before you leave for school, you will call Manx and explain to her why we need a new computer."

Omi blinked and nodded as Aya left to return back upstairs. "Wait!" he yelp just before Aya reached the door.

"What?" The other man growled.

"That guy, that came into the shop… I think he was seriously bad news."

"Then stay away from him." Aya advised, disappearing back upstairs.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Yay! I can't belive I've gotten this many chapters out in such a short time. I know the chapters are rediculously shrot for me, but at least they are being written. Well, here's chapter 3. I think that as soon as I get up chap. 4 I'll take down DCWAE, so it' shouldn't be here much longer. Well, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Yotsuba watched as the scruffy man across from him took a deep swig of the alcohol in the small flask. "Did you find him?" He asked casually, wiping his mouth on the sleeve of the dark suit.<p>

"No, Tachibana." The slim man frowned. He crossed his arms in frustration. "His signature is all over the place there, but no one would admit to knowing him."

"Of course not." A tall blonde laughed, approaching the two men. "Who would willingly admit to knowing a prince of Hell?"

"Sir." Yotsuba nodded in greeting. "We weren't sure if you'd be able to make it."

"I told you to call me Dad."

The slim dark devil glared at his father. "Yes, sir." He agreed. "You did."

"You might as well give up." Tachibana grunted. "He doesn't like you, so you'll never get him to call you Dad."

Othello, the fifth Prince of Hell, threw his head back and laughed at his general's wry comment. "How harsh." He smiled.

"I know Orion spends a great deal of time near a flower shop." Yotsuba said, getting his father's attention. "His magical signature is practically saturating that part of the neighborhood."

"Just like my baby brother." The fair haired prince smiled. "He never bothers to hide his presence either. He's just lucky that little angel of his can resurrect demons."

"Do you want us to search the neighborhood again?" Tachibana asked.

"Yes." The tall blonde nodded. "The King of Hell wants Orion, and with Michael's recent capture we can't let him simply run amok until some angel gets credit for his death."

"I think the kid at the flower shop might be the key." Yotsuba said softly.

"Why?"

He frowned at Tachibana's question. "Because that shop reeked of Heaven. Either someone with angel blood works there or an angel goes there often. Either way, someone at that shop will know something about Orion."

"Take Mr. Charles with you." Othello frowned. "If Heaven is involved, you'll need a diplomat with you, and we know Charles is loyal."

"Yes, sir." His son nodded.

"I told you to call me Dad."

* * *

><p>Omi sighed as he hung up the phone. Resignedly he turned to face the silent redhead who stood behind him. "Well?"<p>

"Manx said the new system would be here next week." He said mournfully.

"Good." Aya grunted. "Until then you can do your research the hard way- on foot."

"But Aya-"

"No." He said firmly. "You brought this on yourself. Now, go to school or you'll be late."

The young blonde sighed grabbing the small red bag he carried to school. As Omi disappeared out of the shop's back door, the tall redhead moved back through the stock room and out into the main shop.

"Did he call Manx?" Ken asked as he joined him in the front of the store.

"Yeah." Aya said. "The new equipment should be here soon. He'd just better hope nothing comes up before it gets here."

"Did you have to smash it?" The brunette frowned.

The taller man closed his eyes nodding. "Now he'll listen when I tell him 'no.'"

"Then you're one up on me and Yoji."

"Yoji and I."

"What?"

Aya glanced over to where Ken stood counting the opening cash. "You said 'me and Yoji.' It should have been 'Yoji and I.'" He explained.

"Oh." Ken said slowly. "Sorry."

Aya shrugged off his apology and went to adjust the front window displays. "We need some more chrysanthemums." He said softly after a moment. "If you'll open the door, I'll go get them."

"Okay." The younger man agreed. "You can grab the water hose while you're back there."

"Hn." The quiet redhead grunted as he disappeared into the stock room.

Ken dropped the last few coins into the till and slapped the drawer shut. Then he came around to the front and started opening the blinds. Finished with that, he moved to the wide door, flipped its lock and lifted it up. No sooner had it crashed up than two tall men approached from across the street. The brunette blinked at them for a moment, stunned. The taller of the two wore a long white fur coat with a matching hat. His long blonde hair was almost white, and his piercing blue eyes seemed cold despite his friendly smiling face. The second could only be Omi's stranger from the day before.

"Can I help you?" He asked cautiously.

"I hope so." The blonde said congenially. "We're looking for someone who frequents this shop, and it's very important that we find him."

"What does he look like?"

"That's rather difficult to answer." The paler man sighed. "I'm afraid he may have altered his appearance. He is naturally quiet beautiful though, so he might still stand out."

The darker man frowned. "The last time we saw him he had long auburn hair, pale skin, and most obviously, three small moles under his left eye."

"Are you sure?" The florist frowned. "I've never seen anyone like that around here, and I've been working in this shop for nearly two years."

"I see." The blonde sighed, glancing over to his compatriot. "Orion truly has changed his appearance."

"He's using an assumed name too." The darker one suggested.

"Maybe if I knew your names I could spread it around that you're looking for someone, and why." Ken offered.

The two shared a quiet glance. "It may be the only way to make him surface." The darker one admitted.

"You know him best." The blonde nodded. "I'm Charles Crodel." He introduced himself. "This is Orion's cousin, Yotsuba Farrel."

"So, why do you need to find this Orion fellow?" Ken asked.

Before either man could answer, Aya's angry snarl erupted from the rear of the store. "If you're not here to buy anything- Get Out!"

The three of them turned to see Aya, mostly hidden by the large cart laden with mums and hoses. "Aya!" Ken admonished, shocked.

"I mean it." Aya snapped, pushing the cart down one of the aisle towards the spigot for the hose. "Time is money. If you aren't here to shop then leave!"

"Your friend is right." Charles said appeasingly. "Besides, surely someone else in this neighborhood has seen or heard something of the man we're looking for." And with a polite farewell, they left.

As soon as they were gone, Ken rounded on his team mate. "What the hell was that all about?" he demanded.

"I don't approve of loitering." Aya replied shortly. It encourages sloth and gossip."

* * *

><p>Omi sighed in frustration at the school's worn out computer lab. He hated using the slow relics and preferred his own modified laptop, but after last night he'd be lucky if Manx sent him one. Using it for school was one thing, but the unauthorized altercation of public records was a whole different kettle of fish. He winced at the thought of the desktop unit she had most likely sent them.<p>

So, he was stuck with the school's antiquated dinosaurs. The _virus infested_ antiquated dinosaurs, he mentally corrected. The old tower at his feet probably had enough Trojans to take out every machine in Tokyo.

With a whir of the struggling hard drive the web page he was waiting for finally came up, and he quickly began scrolling for the article Aya had sliced through the night before. Reaching it, he paused to study the illustration. He was positive it was the man from yesterday, but what would a demon want at the Koneko? Besides the obvious, he amended the thought, wincing at the idea of being dragged into Hell for murder.

Frowning he reread the article before clicking one of the more promising links. Again he frowned at the ancient picture of the supposed 'King of Hell.' Why did the man look so familiar? With a huff of annoyance he quickly slipped out his phone and sent a link to the website's address to Ken. Perhaps he could do a bit a research while Omi was grounded.

The petite blonde pouted. He had _never_ been grounded. At least not for as long as he could remember. Punished, yes, but not grounded. Grounded was so… normal. He sighed putting the thought from his mind. Then he proceeded to erase his visit from the computer's memory. When he was done he glanced up at the clock. Gym was next, and then a study period. He had at least two more hours before he would be missed. Smiling he slipped form the lab and headed for the Mug and Mouse mentally singing the praises of the hacker who had invented the internet café.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Hidee ho! Well, here's chapter 4. DCWAE is gone, but I do still have a backup copy. If you want to read it, let me know and I'll send it to you. Other than that, I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. This chapter gets a bit confusing, and i promise to make it a bit more clear in the next one, but if you really get lost, just review and let me know and I'll see if i can't explain it a bit better! Well, here you go!

* * *

><p>Yoji and Ken were minding the shop when Omi returned from school. They watched him with sympathetic eyes as he came behind the counter and flopped his book bag down at his feet. "What?" He demanded when he caught sight of their faces.<p>

"Sorry kiddo." The older blonde said with mock sincerity.

"What do you mean?" Omi frowned glancing over at Ken.

"I'm sorry, Omi." Ken sighed. "Aya had my phone when you're text came through. You're totally busted."

"What?" The petite teen yelped.

"Omi?" The three of them turned to see the cool redhead coming out of the back stock room.

"A-Aya." Omi stammered guiltily.

"In the back, now." Aya said with the soft finality of someone expecting to be obeyed. Then he turned and disappeared again.

"You'd better go." Yoji advised. "He's pretty mad." Omi swallowed and nodded. With a bracing sigh, he picked up his backpack and slowly trudged after the tall man.

When the stock room door closed behind him he looked up to see Aya glaring at him with an icy expression. "You were told to drop it." He said calmly. "Why did you keep digging?"

"I thought I could help." The smaller blonde said stubbornly.

"Help?" Aya frowned. "He's a demon. A denizen of Hell. You don't help them; you get the hell away from them."

"But maybe I could have-"

"Could have what?" The redhead interrupted. "What were you going to do? Walk up to him and ask him to be a good guy? Ask him to stop being evil?"

"NO!" Omi huffed. "But maybe I could have found out what he wanted."

"He told you what he wanted." Aya said. "He was looking for something. You should have just admitted your ignorance and let it go." He watched the younger man as he glared defiantly up into his eyes. "Omi, if you get involved with a demon, you will die. They are evil, they don't have a problem with taking out humans, and you have no way of fighting them. Just drop it and forget you ever saw that man."

"How do you know so much?" Omi snapped. "Are you some sort of demon expert?"

The older man sighed. "I don't have to be a herpetologist to know a viper when I see one. I'm sorry, but if you continue to pursue this I will report it to Kritiker."

"You wouldn't!" Omi protested.

"I would." Aya said. "Now, give me the information you got at the café. I'll get rid of it for you." With a sigh, Omi dug in his bag and pulled out a short stack of papers. "All of it." Aya frowned. With a dark look, Omi pulled out the rest if his research and handed it over.

"Can I go now?" He sulked.

"Yes." Aya said softly. Just before the teen opened the door, Aya called out to him. "Omi, I'm going to a shrine tomorrow to get some fuda, and I've already spoken to Ken and Yoji. This had better be the last I hear of this."

"Okay." Omi reluctantly agreed with a sigh of defeat.

"Good."

* * *

><p>Othello frowned as Charles and Yotsuba returned to Hades empty handed. "Well?"<p>

"He's there." Charles said. "We didn't see his face, but it's definitely him."

"Are you positive?" The fifth prince demanded. "You know what will happen if you're wrong."

"Yes." Yotsuba nodded. "Orion's not bothering to hide his magical signature."

"Was there any sign of the source of the angelic magic?" Tachibana asked, his dark eyes gazing avidly at the flask in his hands.

"No." Charles sighed. "We didn't see any angels, but that doesn't mean they aren't there."

"Should we bring him in?" The scruffy general calmly asked the blonde prince.

"No." Yotsuba objected. "After Oscar's attempt to kill him three years ago Orion will probably disappear the second we try to make a move."

"Yotsuba's right." His father agreed. "It's enough that we've found him for now. He's not in any immediate danger. We'll just watch and wait and let someone else make the first move."

"What will you tell the King?" Tachibana asked curiously.

Charles smiled. "Tell Ororon that we've located his son, but he'll run if we show ourselves."

"Baby brother's not going to like that." Othello mused.

"It was Ororon's idea to hide the crown prince on Earth in the first place." The younger prince pointed out. "He can hardly argue with the idea of keeping him hidden there."

"But he will object when he realizes that someone from Heaven has located him." Tachibana frowned.

The cold eyed Minister of Hell spoke softly after a moment of thought. "I say we stick with this plan." Charles advised. "For now, we'll just watch and wait. If something comes up, we'll be in a position to act. If we move in to soon, we'll lose him and we'll be back to square one. Ororon knows that the Seiryu Army is fiercely loyal to him. He'll accept our guarding his son as a strategic decision."

* * *

><p>Yoji and Ken watched as Omi sulked from the back room. "You okay, Omitichi?" The taller blonde asked with concern.<p>

"Yeah." Omi moaned. "He just took all the research I did the afternoon."

Ken sighed as he glanced from Omi to the back stock room. "Look, Omi, maybe you should just drop this one. I mean, Yoji's told you no, Aya's told you no, and it's not like there's a whole lot you can do anyway."

"It's just… I feel like I'm staring at something important, but I don't know enough to understand what I'm seeing."

Yoji laughed. "I think you're reading way too much into this, kiddo. Aya just doesn't want you meddling in someone's personal life. He's probably worried about you drawing too much attention to yourself."

"Maybe…" Omi frowned doubtfully.

"Yoji's probably right." Ken agreed. "Look, the girls will be here pretty soon. Why don't you head upstairs, get something to eat, ditch your stuff, and come back in a few minutes." Omi nodded his consent, and with a weak smile, he headed to the door that led to the front staircase.

The taller blonde waited until he was gone before glancing back to the brunette. "Hey, I'm gonna go check on Aya. Just yell if the girls get here before we get back."

"'Kay." Ken nodded, watching Yoji disappear as well.

As the door clicked closed behind him, Yoji sighed, and glared at the redhead crossly ripping Omi's research apart. "That's not gonna change anything." He said quietly.

"You should have stopped him before it got this far." Aya said, his cold anger making his voice soft.

"I learned a long time ago, it's best to just let the kid chase his tail around. It doesn't do anyone any good to get upset about the nonsense he digs up."

"Even if it's not nonsense he's digging up?" Aya growled. "He's frighteningly good at finding things that shouldn't be found."

"That is what he was trained to do." The older man shrugged.

"They came back." The redhead said softly. "They were here this morning when Ken and I were opening."

Yoji was quiet while he digested the information. "Did they recognize you?" He asked finally.

"I don't think so." Aya answered. "But, there's no way they didn't notice the magic signatures all over this place. It reeks of Heaven and Hell."

"Yeah, well… with such powerful signatures hanging around, the minor monsters leave this area alone." Yoji reminded him.

"I told Omi, I'm going tomorrow to that shrine down the street for some fuda."

The blonde pursed his lips in dismay. "That's going to make things rather uncomfortable around here." He stated.

The amethyst eyed man glared at his team mate. "Then we'll just have to deal with being uncomfortable." He said as the research at his feet burst into a dark black flame.


End file.
